The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a data driver and a display driving circuit, which drive a display panel in order for an image to be displayed on the display panel.
Recently, display apparatuses may support an always-on display (AOD) mode where an image is always displayed. In order to increase the operable time of batteries that provide power for the display apparatus, various technologies for reducing the power consumption of a display driving circuit in a low power operation mode such as the AOD mode are being researched.